Histoire
by malohkeh
Summary: Ce qui appartient à l'Histoire n'y reste pas toujours. Un vieil ennemi en a après Gideon, et pour faire souffrir un père, quoi de mieux que s'en prendre au fils ?
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle traduction d'une histoire d' _Amiable Loner._ Il s'agit cette fois non d'un one-shot, mais d'une fanfiction de 5 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Gideon fixait le numéro affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone, alors que l'appareil continuait de sonner. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre du BAU, à moins qu'ils n'aient changé de numéro pendant son absence, ni qui que ce soit qu'il connaîtrait en dehors de son ancien lieu de travail. Finalement, tout en étant conscient qu'il le regretterait un jour, Gideon répondit prudemment.

\- Gideon.

\- L'année n'a pas été très bonne pour vous, n'est-ce pas, Jason ?

Gideon reconnut la voix pleine de mépris. Pourtant, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de l'identité de son propriétaire.

\- De nombreuses années ont passé depuis que nous avons parlé, bien que je suppose que notre dernière conversation n'était pas très différente des interrogatoires que vous avez menés au fil des ans.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Gideon, n'aimant pas la direction que prenait leur conversation.

\- Je suis blessé, Jason, dit l'homme, bien que son ton démente ses paroles. Il y a tant… d'histoire, entre vous et moi, la pensée que vous ayez oublié qui je suis me bouleverse.

Cette petite phrase heurta Jason Gideon avec la force d'un camion, réveillant des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir enterrés, et oubliés.

\- Matheson ? Rick Matheson ? souffla-t-il, souhaitant désespérément avoir tort, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Voilà ! Je savais que vous vous souviendrez ! s'exclama Matheson d'une voix joyeuse et néanmoins obscurcie par la folie qui donnait des intonations étranges à ses mots. J'ai attendu ce jour pendant des années.

\- Et quel est ce jour ? questionna Gideon, retombant inconsciemment dans ses vieilles habitudes de profileur. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous, vous étiez enfermé dans une petite cellule capitonnée.

Matheson, cependant, ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

\- J'ai été récemment… relâché, pour m'occuper de quelques affaires personnelles.

\- C'est peu probable, Rick. Qui vous a aidé à vous échapper ? Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment sain pour avoir établi votre propre plan d'évasion, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez toujours un partenaire.

Gideon entendit un ricanement sourd, à faire froid dans le dos, faire sinistrement écho à travers le téléphone.

\- Cela pourrait être le cas, Jason, cela pourrait très bien être le cas. Mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Vous m'avez tout pris, ce jour-là, alors maintenant je vais vous retourner la faveur.

Une clochette d'alarme se fit entendre dans la tête de Gideon.

\- Cela ne fonctionnera pas, je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai même aucune fréquentation, contra Gideon en espérant se montrer plus malin que son interlocuteur.

\- Jason, Jason, soupira Matheson avec condescendance. Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'existence de votre fils et de sa famille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse. Je suis davantage intéressé par votre petit protégé du BAU. Le docteur Reid, c'est ça ?

Gideon refoula toute émotion pour répondre :

\- Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec l'agent docteur Reid depuis plusieurs années. Il n'est rien pour moi.

Gideon grimaça à ces mots, qui lui furent extrêmement difficiles à prononcer. Le ricanement troublant se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Vous pouvez bien ne pas l'avoir contacté depuis quelques temps, mais je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour vous. Presque comme votre second fils, si je ne me trompe pas.

Sa voix se fit alors plus dure, et devint plus sinistre.

\- Je vais prendre votre « fils » de la même manière que vous avez pris le mien.

\- Ne faites pas ça, Rick, tenta de négocier Gideon. Tuer un agent fédéral vous mènera seulement à votre propre mort, cela ne sert à rien.

\- J'ai déjà accepté ma mort. Même si vos agents ne me tuent pas, et que le gouvernement décide de ne pas m'envoyer dans le couloir de la mort, je mourrai.

\- Vous vous tueriez sans raison ?

\- Pas sans raison ! explosa-t-il. Je suis à peine une ombre depuis que vous l'avez tué, j'ai fait mes recherches, planifié ce jour depuis des années. A présent l'opportunité est là, et je vais enfin pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça, une fois pour toute.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

\- Je veux que vous viviez dans la peur qu'à n'importe quel moment, votre précieux docteur Reid puisse vous être arraché et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Pour ce que vous en savez, je pourrais très bien l'avoir avec moi en ce moment même.

A ces mots, Gideon dut ravaler la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux que vous soyez là, je veux voir le désespoir dans vos yeux pendant que vous le voyez mourir, je veux que vous sentiez le monde s'écrouler autour de vous en réalisant que même si vous saviez que cela allait arriver, vous n'avez rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Gideon demeurait silencieux, écoutant les halètements âpres de Matheson qui finissait son discours passionné.

\- Je vous dis maintenant au revoir, Jason Gideon, continua-t-il, bien plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été une minute auparavant. Je sais que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Vous pourriez avoir envie de voir votre précieux génie une dernière fois, et le supplier de vous pardonner, avant la fin.

Sur ces derniers mots, la tonalité disparut, et Gideon resta là, immobile, pétrifié par la peur. _Non, non non non ! Je ne peux pas le voir mourir à nouveau. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça !_ Comme si un interrupteur venait d'être actionné, Gideon se remit en mouvement. Ses doigts, rendus maladroits par l'adrénaline, volèrent sur le clavier tandis qu'il composait le numéro qui, un jour, avait été familier. Il se trouvait dans sa voiture et mettait le contact quand son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- Hotchner.

\- Hotch, écoute-moi, où est Reid ? demanda Gideon en passant la première vitesse et mettant le pied au plancher.

\- Gideon ? fit Hotch, clairement, et à juste titre, stupéfait. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que…

\- Hotch ! Où est Reid ! s'écria purement et simplement Gideon.

\- Il est là, à son bureau, répondit Hotch, la perplexité colorant sa voix.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

Gideon pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dissimulée dans la voix de Hotch. Il savait combien il serait perdu si leurs rôles étaient inversés.

\- Hotch, je t'en supplie, ne le perd surtout pas de vue, d'accord ? Je te vois dès que je peux, répondit Gideon, zigzaguant habillement dans le trafic pour atteindre l'autoroute.

\- Gideon, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Cette question comportait un sens plus profond, et si Gideon ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il sentit malgré tout la colère monter.

\- Hotch, je suis peut-être pas assez stable mentalement pour être profileur, mais je ne suis pas complètement dément. Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un assassin en fuite qui veut s'en prendre à Reid dans une tentative peu judicieuse de se venger de moi.

Il était conscient que cela paraissait fou, et pourtant c'étaient peut-être les mots les plus cohérents qu'il ait prononcé jusque là.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Hotch, Rick Matheson est libre, et il en a après Reid.

Il savait que Hotch connaissait l'affaire comme s'il avait travaillé dessus, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Hotch, il vient de m'appeler et a menacé de tuer Reid.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Gideon sût qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tour pour essayer d'apaiser un homme possiblement instable mentalement. Hotch prenait ses paroles au sérieux.

\- Pour l'instant et jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, garde-le près de toi. Enferme-le dans ton bureau ou menotte-le à Morgan s'il le faut, mais ne le laisse pas aller où que ce soit tout seul. Je veux que vous revoyiez l'affaire pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre. Je serai là dès que possible.

\- Tu as dit « nous », remarqua Hotch. Gideon, tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe.

\- Je sais, mais je connais cet homme mieux qu'aucun d'entre vous, vous aurez besoin de mon aide.

\- Très bien, concéda Hotch, avant d'ajouter : je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à cette nouvelle.

\- Je sais, murmura Gideon en manœuvrant autour des véhicules qui le gênaient. Gardez-le seulement en sécurité.

\- Nous le ferons, promit Hotch en mettant fin à l'appel.

Gideon pria pour que toute cette histoire se termine bien. Il avait cependant le sentiment que cela ne serait pas le cas.

-o-o-o-

\- Salle de conférence, tout de suite, ordonna succinctement Hotch.

Les membres de l'équipe levèrent les yeux vers lui, surpris, puis se regardèrent les uns les autres. Echangeant des regards confus, ils se dirigèrent néanmoins vers la salle en question. Puis, alors qu'ils s'installaient, Garcia franchit à son tour la porte avec une pile de dossier. Hotch la remercia, et les leurs distribua.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Morgan. Cette affaire a été résolue avant la naissance de Reid.

\- J'avais trois ans à cette époque, protesta celui-ci.

Rossi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel de Gideon, commença-t-il doucement, afin de leur laisser le temps de digérer l'information, et juger de leurs réactions.

Il s'agissait surtout de surprise, mêlée à de la douleur et de l'amertume. L'expression de Morgan trahissait la confusion et un sentiment de trahison, tandis que celle de Reid montrait le mélange le plus déchirant de confusion, de douleur, de colère, de trahison, et même de joie hésitante.

\- Il m'a dit avoir reçu un appel de Rick Matheson. L'affaire que vous avez est la sienne.

Immédiatement, leurs yeux parcoururent rapidement le document.

\- Il a été reconnu coupable de meurtre, lut Morgan à voix haute. Déclaré fou, il a été enfermé à vie dans un sanatorium.

\- Il a torturé à mort dix personnes, lut à son tour Prentiss, l'horreur perceptible dans sa voix. Il utilisait quasiment toutes les formes de tortures connues, de l'époque médiévale jusqu'au temps présent.

\- Comment un homme atteint de folie peut faire tout cela à dix personnes sans se faire prendre ? demanda JJ. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas lui manquer la capacité de le faire autant de fois ?

\- Si, mais il avait un partenaire, expliqua Reid alors que ses yeux survolaient les mots. Son partenaire de 28 ans, Bobby Nells, enlevait les victimes puis s'occupait des corps.

\- Matheson prétendait faire des recherches, continua Rossi. Il a été professeur à une université locale pendant un temps, et ses cours portaient sur l'éthique.

Il haussa les sourcils devant l'ironie de cette information, puis continua :

\- Il a survécu à un violent cambriolage, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de sa femme. Il a ensuite perdu son travail car il devenait de plus en plus instable, ses cours se concentrant sur la torture et le châtiment.

\- Il a disparu pendant un moment, dit Prentiss en prenant la suite du récit. Puis, il a publié des articles sur la torture, et sur ce qu'un être humain est capable d'endurer. C'est à cette époque que Nells a commencé à être fasciné par son travail, pour devenir finalement son élève.

\- Son protégé, ajouta Hotch. Nells était en adoration devant Matheson. Il était heureux de lui trouver ses victimes, de prendre en note chacun instant de leur souffrance, puis de s'occuper des corps. La plupart des preuves utilisées contre Matheson lors de son procès étaient les propres notes de Nells. Ils prenaient absolument tout en note, et beaucoup d'éléments furent jugés trop dérangeants pour être révélés au public.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Nells ? demanda JJ en parcourant les documents.

\- Il a été tué pendant l'assaut, répondit Hotch. Matheson refusait de se rendre. Il était armé, et a tiré plusieurs fois sur les officiers, tuant l'un d'eux. Avant que qui que ce soit puisse l'en empêcher, Nells s'est précipité devant Matheson au moment où Gideon pressait la détente. Nells est mort presque aussitôt, et le choc de sa mort a pétrifié Matheson, permettant de l'arrêter. Il a été condamné, mais pas avant d'avoir eu le temps de jurer à Gideon qu'il se vengerait. A l'époque, personne ne l'a pris au sérieux.

Les autres acquiescèrent à cette remarque. Ils avaient tous entendus des criminels jurer vengeance contre ceux qui les arrêtaient, le plus souvent sans que rien n'en découle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? questionna Garcia.

\- Matheson s'est échappé, et à appelé Gideon un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il est revenu pour faire souffrir Gideon de la manière dont lui-même à souffert, c'est-à-dire en pleurant la perte de quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son fils.

Il fallut un moment pour que l'information pénètre leurs esprits, mais quand ce fut le cas, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Reid. Le jeune génie ne sut plus où se mettre devant l'intensité des regards qui le dévisageaient.

\- Reid, à partir de maintenant, tu ne vas nulle part sans être accompagné d'au moins l'un d'entre nous. Matheson est un tueur sadique, nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser l'opportunité de mettre la main sur toi.

Il laissa Reid absorber la portée de ses ordres, puis passa à la partie difficile :

\- Gideon est en route, nous aurons besoin de son aide pour régler cela.

C'en était bien trop pour Reid, qui se leva brusquement et se précipita hors de la salle. Morgan échangea un regard avec Hotch, avant de partir à la suite de son ami.

Il trouva ce dernier dans les toilettes pour hommes, recroquevillé dans un coin, l'air si perdu, si confus, que Morgan sentit son estomac se tordre devant cette vision.

\- Hé, gamin, le salua-t-il.

Reid ne répondit pas, continuant simplement de fixer le sol avec un regard vide.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c'est beaucoup à gérer d'un coup, mais tu ne vas pas traverser ça tout seul, on est tous là et on assure tes arrières.

\- Je sais, marmonna Reid. C'est juste… je ne sais pas.

Il tourna des yeux suppliants vers Morgan.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgan fut stupéfait par la supplication enfantine.

\- Oui gamin, ça va bien se terminer. Je te le jure.

Il pensait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il venait de mentir à son ami ?

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Je voulais aussi vous informer que j'ai publié la traduction d'un long one-shot sur le site archiveofourown, car le rating m'empêchait de la mettre ici. Il s'agit de _La chute d'Icare_ , et mon nom de compte est aussi _Malohkeh_. N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Vous trouverez tous les renseignements relatifs à mes publications passées, en cours, et exclusives au site archiveofourown sur mon profil.

A mercredi pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Gideon était considéré par beaucoup comme un homme courageux. Il se considérait lui-même comme un homme courageux. Cela n'était pas dû à de l'arrogance, mais à sa conception du courage, ainsi que de son ancienne carrière : soutenir le regard de criminels violents et dangereux, négocier avec eux, faire face à des familles en deuil, ou prendre la vie d'un homme pour en sauver d'autres est impossible sans une certaine dose de courage et d'abnégation.

Cependant, il se tenait là, devant le lieu auquel il avait consacré une grande partie de sa vie, et il n'avait jamais eu si peur. Certes, la menace de Matheson planait au-dessus de lui comme un nuage noir, toutefois, c'était la réaction de ses anciens coéquipiers qui le tenait pétrifié devant la porte. Il ignorait combien de temps il resta immobile, les scénarios défilants les un après les autres dans son esprit, sans approcher de son but. Puis, finalement, il rassembla assez de courage pour franchir la porte.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de conférence, où ils attendaient, il sentit son courage diminuer et menacer de l'abandonner complètement. Néanmoins il y parvint. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il y parvint. Lentement, il pénétra dans la pièce. Sept paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Hotch prenne le contrôle de la situation.

\- Gideon, heureux de te revoir, le salua-t-il comme il saluait chaque personne qu'il tentait d'aider, où dont il recevait l'aide.

Gideon se sentit étrangement rassuré par l'habituel manque d'émotion de son ami.

\- Cela fait un bail, ajouta Rossi, assis à coté de Hotch.

Son attitude simple et sa pose relaxée confortèrent également Gideon. Dave restait exactement tel qu'il se souvenait de lui.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi, répondit-il à Hotch et Rossi.

\- Bon retour, monsieur, l'accueillit Garcia, un peu plus posément qu'à son habitude, mais avec enjouement malgré tout.

JJ et Prentiss exprimèrent leurs salutations de la même manière. Les traits de Morgan montraient de fortes émotions en conflit, et il n'avait encore rien dit, bien qu'il ait salué Gideon d'un signe de tête. Quant à Reid… Gideon en fut presque anéanti. Reid restait silencieux, et le regardait comme si Tobias Hankel venait de revenir d'entre les morts.

\- Nous avons beaucoup à faire, et très peu de temps, annonça Hotch. Notre unsub, Rick Matheson, est en mission, et nous devons le retrouver avant qu'il n'achève sa mission ou ne blesse quelqu'un.

A ces mots, ils basculèrent immédiatement en mode « profilage ».

\- Gideon, puisque tu as travaillé sur cette affaire, dis-nous en plus sur lui.

\- Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le dossier, Matheson est fou. Il est désorganisé, tout en étant capable de faire en sorte que les tourments qu'il inflige à ses victimes durent aussi longtemps que possible. Il peut parfois tout prévoir parfaitement, mais il est incapable de s'y tenir, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'est pourquoi la présence de son partenaire, Nells, était si importante. C'est lui qui trouvait les victimes et s'en débarrassait. Il n'a jamais participé à la torture en elle-même, mais il enregistrait tout.

Matheson n'éprouvait aucun remord, Nells non plus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Matheson a trouvé un autre complice. Il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper seul, donc quelqu'un l'y a aidé. C'est cette même personne qui apparaîtra en public ; nous ne verrons pas Matheson avant son coup final. J'ajouterais que nous devons nous montrer aussi prudents que possible, car Matheson aura choisit quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on rend cela public ? s'enquit Prentiss.

\- Dès que nous aurons établi le profil de son partenaire, assura Hotch. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide.

Il se tourna alors vers Garcia, et ajouta :

\- Garcia, je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur chaque employé du sanatorium où Matheson était interné, ainsi que sur le moindre visiteur qu'il ait pu avoir.

\- 'suis dessus, monsieur, dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

Tandis que tous les autres se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux afin de faire leurs propres recherches, Gideon intercepta Reid avant qu'il ne puisse partir aussi.

\- Puis-je te parler un instant ? demanda-t-il au jeune agent.

Sans un mot, Reid acquiesça. Gideon attendit alors que la pièce soit vide pour reprendre la parole :

\- Reid, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, et crois-moi lorsque je dis que je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela n'arrive.

\- Vous parlez de Matheson, ou du BAU en général ? rétorqua Reid, faisant tressaillir Gideon. Gideon, il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre pourquoi vous êtes parti, et je peux même comprendre la manière dont vous êtes parti. Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais donné la moindre nouvelle ?

Gideon se sentit terriblement mal en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son jeune ami.

\- Je suis désolé Reid, je n'en sais vraiment rien.

\- J'ai récemment repris contact avec mon père, lui apprit Reid. C'était difficile, mais maintenant on essaye au moins de repartir à zéro. Ca, ça c'est un choc, continua-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Tant de fois j'ai rêvé que vous soyez toujours là, et pourtant j'ai accepté que vous deviez partir. Ce que je n'ai pas pu accepter, c'est le sentiment d'abandon que votre départ a laissé derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta et fit face à son ancien mentor. Gideon contempla l'apparence épuisée de Reid, ses cheveux en désordre, ses traits tendus, et ses yeux expressifs.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Reid, murmura-t-il. Pour tout. Peux-tu me pardonner ?

Reid resta silencieux pendant un long moment, tout en faisant lentement les cent pas. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

\- Je vous faisais confiance, et vous êtes parti, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Nous avions besoin de vous. J'avais besoin de vous. Mais nous avons fini par passer à autre chose. C'était comme si vous n'aviez jamais été là, comme avec Elle. Vous êtes partis, exactement comme mon père.

Il marqua une pause, et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter :

\- Je pense que je vous ai déjà pardonné. C'est seulement que vous revoir fait resurgir beaucoup de choses.

\- Je sais, murmura Gideon.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour ton père, Reid, mais je sais que je suis très fier de toi, de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Un léger sourire étira également les lèvres de Reid, et Gideon fut certain d'avoir vu des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Un reniflement et un geste rapide de la main plus tard, elles étaient parties.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller rejoindre les autres, dit-il.

\- Oui, confirma Gideon en hochant la tête, et le sourire toujours présent.

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard.

Deux semaines étaient passées, et ils n'avaient rien. Ils avaient épuisé chaque piste, tout en travaillant sur deux affaires éreintantes dans deux états différents. L'atmosphère était tendue, et ils étaient tous à bout. Reid n'appréciait pas d'avoir constamment sur le dos ses babysitteurs, comme il les appelait. La plupart du temps, il restait en effet avec Morgan, puisqu'ils considéraient son propre appartement comme trop dangereux, et de temps en temps, il allait chez Hotch. Il avait déclenché un véritable tollé en décidant une fois de filer en douce pour rester un moment seul sur le toit, et Hotch avait menacé de le menotter à son bureau s'il s'avisait de refaire un coup pareil. Tout le monde était fatigué, et frustré.

\- Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons trouvé personne qui aurait souhaité voir Matheson être libéré, râla Morgan. Pas de famille, pas d'ami, il a tout perdu avec la mort de sa femme.

\- Nells n'avait personne non plus, ajouta Prentiss. Sa mère est morte quand il avait quatre ans, son père était l'alcoolique et drogué du coin, et il était enfant unique.

\- A-t-il des oncles, tantes ou cousins qui pourraient vouloir venger sa mort ? demanda Hotch, tout en sachant qu'ils avaient déjà passé cela en revue.

\- Non, répondit Reid d'une voix traînante. Il avait des oncles, mais ils ne valaient pas beaucoup mieux que son père. Sans compter qu'ils sont morts ou enfermés.

Il prit soudain un air pensif, puis il fit un bond, comme il on venait de le frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Morgan, légèrement intéressé.

\- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose, expliqua Reid en fouillant parmi le tat de papiers devant lui. J'ai vu quelque part que Nells avait une cousine du coté de sa mère qui a essayé de le retirer de la garde de son père pour le mettre en famille d'accueil.

Il chercha encore un instant, puis tira du lot quelques feuilles.

\- Là : sa cousine Margaret Hennings a appelé la police à plusieurs reprise, mais ils n'ont jamais rien fait, lut-il en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de sa lecture. Il est dit ici qu'elle a été tuée peu après que Matheson ait perdu sa femme. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Nells s'est tourné vers lui.

\- Perdre la seule personne qui se soit jamais souciée de lui, commença Morgan.

\- Ca ressemble au déclencheur manquant, ajouta Rossi.

\- Savent-ils qui l'a tuée ? demanda Gideon.

\- Non, toutefois son frère Mark a longtemps été suspecté. Il était connu pour être violent, et on suppose qu'il aurait, tout comme ses oncles, battu Bobby.

\- Elle devait sûrement le savoir, continua Prentiss, et il l'a tué pour qu'elle ne parle pas.

\- Mais était-ce intentionnel ? objecta Hotch. Il est possible qu'il l'ait battue et que cela ait mal tourné. Comment est-elle morte, Reid ?

\- Hmm, elle a été tuée par un traumatisme crânien causé par un choc violent. Ne pouvant trouver aucune preuve reliant Mark au meurtre, la police a supposé qu'il s'agissait de la même personne que celle ayant tué la femme de Matheson.

\- Et où était-il toutes ces années ? questionna Prentiss.

\- J'appelle Garcia, indiqua Morgan en sortant son téléphone.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'y ayons pas pensé avant, remarqua Rossi.

\- Nous sommes tous soumis à un fort stress, tempéra Gideon, et vous travailliez là-dessus tout en résolvant d'autres affaires difficiles. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'un tel élément ait été négligé.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama soudain Morgan, les faisant tous se retourner vers lui. Attend petit cœur, je te mets sur haut-parleur.

Il appuya sur le bouton, et s'assura que tout le monde écoutait.

\- Vas-y beauté.

\- Votre Hennings, c'est un vrai sale type, commença-t-elle. Il a fait des allez-retours en prison pour agressions, et il a plusieurs injonctions restrictives de chaque fille avec lesquelles il est sorti. Il a été emprisonné pour vente de stupéfiants, et pour tentative de meurtre sur un adolescent. Il a dernièrement été libéré sur parole, mais a disparu il y a un mois.

\- Mais pourquoi voudrait-il aider Matheson, demanda Prentiss. De toute évidence, il ne se souciait pas beaucoup de son cousin.

\- Peut-être en veut-il à la police de lui avoir prit son bouc-émissaire favori, suggéra Rossi.

\- Oui, sa sœur a porté plainte contre lui à plusieurs reprises pour avoir battu leur cousin, Bobby Nells. Vous devriez voir son dossier médical, ce type est un vrai malade. On dirait qu'il aimait torturer son cousin sans défense.

\- Ce qui expliquerait son association avec un sadique connu, remarqua Gideon.

\- As-tu une adresse ou un lieu de travail pour ce type, Garcia ?

\- Non monsieur, mais je vais creuser encore un peu et avec de la chance je vais trouver.

\- Bien, fit Hotch, mettant fin à la conversation.

Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards.

\- Comment pensez-vous qu'il ait fini avec Matheson ? demanda Morgan.

\- Ils vivent dans la même bourgade, il était au courant pour le procès et la sentence, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'éviter la police et entrer en contact avec Matheson au sanatorium, expliqua Gideon.

\- Matheson lui donne la chance de se venger de ceux qui ont gâché sa vie, et de faire du mal à quelqu'un, ajouta Reid. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est le faire sortir, puis obéir à ses ordres. Cela lui est égal tant qu'il ne se fait pas arrêter.

\- Je vais organiser une conférence de presse pour JJ, conclut Hotch. Nous avons besoin de l'aide du grand public.

Cette déclaration fut accueillit par des hochements de tête. Ils se sentaient tous plus léger, désormais qu'ils avaient une base sur laquelle travailler. Cette piste améliorait leur humeur d'une manière significative, bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne devaient pas y placer trop d'espoir, dans le cas où cela ne mènerait à rien. C'était toujours un début.

* * *

Deux jours de téléphones sonnant sans arrêt, et ils n'avaient toujours pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. C'était extraordinaire que tant de personnes aient vu Hennings, ou sa voiture, mais rien qui ne puisse les mener à lui, puis à Matheson. Lassés, ils s'assirent à leurs bureaux en espérant obtenir un indice.

Gideon surgit brusquement dans l'open-space, le regard flamboyant et les mâchoires serrées. Dans sa main, il tenait un sac de preuve avec, à l'intérieur, une petite feuille de papier.

\- Salle de conférence, maintenant ! aboya-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Prentiss.

\- Pas maintenant, à l'intérieur.

Les trois agents échangèrent des regards, puis le suivirent dans la salle de conférence, où se trouvaient déjà Rossi et Hotch. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gideon lança le sac sur la table.

\- C'était accroché sur la porte. La scientifique l'a déjà examiné et n'a rien trouvé.

Hotch s'en empara, et la lut à voix haute.

« _Jason_

 _Vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillé pour garder le Dr. Reid hors de ma portée, mais je vous assure que vous n'avez fait que retarder l'inévitable. Vos futiles tentatives de me trouver n'ont été qu'une perte de votre temps et de votre énergie. Je vais me montrer généreux, et vous accorder une journée supplémentaire avec votre docteur, puis nous devrons nous rencontrer. Transmettez mes respects au Dr. Reid, et vous devriez tous vous faire vos adieux maintenant. Après, vous n'en aurez plus le temps. La fin de cette saga arrive à grands pas._ »

Morgan frappa d'un poing rageur sur la table.

\- Je ne vais pas laissez ce type nous narguer plus longtemps ! rugit-il.

\- Calme-toi, Morgan, tempéra Hotch. Nous sommes tous en colère, mais nous devons garder la tête froide, ou nous entrons dans son jeu.

Morgan eut un petit frémissement de colère. Sans un mot, Reid se leva et quitta la pièce, sans même se soucier de fermer la porte derrière lui, dans sa hâte de partir. Morgan amorça un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Gideon l'arrêta, et suivit son jeune ami jusque dans une pièce isolée.

Reid enveloppa son corps rigide de ses longs bras.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda doucement Gideon en plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Reid eut un soupir.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué de tout cela, s'exclama-t-il. Je suis fatigué de devoir regarder constamment par-dessus mon épaule parce qu'un tueur sadique cherche à se venger.

\- Je sais, cela me fatigue aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulut qu'un fou se mette à traquer mon protégé.

\- Je ne suis pas si inquiet en ce qui me concerne, dit Reid à voix basse. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas mourir et je ne vais pas aller me faire tuer intentionnellement pour que vous puissiez l'arrêter, cependant je suis davantage inquiet pour vous Gideon, et pour le reste de l'équipe.

Gideon rencontra son regard et le soutint, le sien restant indéchiffrable.

\- Je me suis trouvé dans tellement de situations potentiellement mortelles, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai été terrifié, mais je hais ce que cela provoque chez les autres. Je déteste voir tout le monde être anéanti quand je m'attire des problèmes. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que c'est de votre faute, j'ai vu comment vous réagissiez tous quand vous pensiez que j'allais mourir, et vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. Je sais que Morgan et Hotch ont rejeté la faute de plusieurs événements sur eux-mêmes. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit dévasté, quelle que soit la fin.

\- Reid, je pense que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, répondit chaudement Gideon. Quelqu'un de si altruiste, non seulement envers ses amis, mais envers tout un chacun. Nous n'aimons pas te voir risquer ta vie, et dans le même temps, nous sommes stupéfaits par ce dont tu es capable, ta force et ton empathie ne cesse de nous surprendre. Je te le promets, Reid, cela va bien se terminer.

Reid eut un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Hé, les gars, appela Morgan, nous avons une adresse !

Reid et Gideon échangèrent un regard.

\- Prêt ? demanda ce dernier.

Reid acquiesça, et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller retrouver Morgan ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Tous avaient le sentiment que la fin approchait.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que les SUV roulaient à toute vitesse, sirènes hurlantes et gyrophares allumés, Gideon ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de Matheson. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il ressentait, ce jour là, alors qu'ils suivaient cette piste ; et de ce qu'il ressentait, à la fin de la journée, en sachant que c'était lui qui avait tué Bobby. Un gamin, en dépit de ses actions. Spontanément, les souvenirs l'envahirent.

 _Ils avaient vérifié l'espace à vivre de la maison, ainsi que l'étage, il ne restait que la cave. Ils descendirent avec précaution, les armes prêtes à être utilisées. Ils le trouvèrent alors, ce duo dérangé qui avait tué tant de personnes, dans un coin de cette horrible pièce. Gideon essaya d'ignorer les divers outils de torture garnissant les murs et les étagères. Certains brillaient encore de sang frais, et le sang séché des nombreuses victimes ayant terminés leurs jours dans cet endroit lugubre donnait aux autres la couleur de la rouille. Autour de lui, Gideon pouvait entendre des hommes jurer, et d'autres partir afin de pouvoir vider le contenu de leur estomac avec un peu de dignité._

 _\- Rendez-vous, Rick, dit doucement mais fermement Gideon. Vous avez perdu, et vous n'avez nulle part où aller._

 _\- Alors, agent Gideon, nous nous rencontrons enfin, gloussa le fou. Il semblerait que notre jeu arrive à sa fin, mais vous ne me prendrez jamais vivant, j'ai l'intention de laisser ma marque dans l'histoire._

 _Décidant que parler à Matheson ne mènerait nulle part, Gideon tourna son attention vers son complice._

 _\- Bobby, l'amadoua-t-il, et le jeune homme, terrifié, tourna d'un coup son attention vers lui. Rendez-vous, il n'est pas nécessaire que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé. Si vous venez calmement, je peux vous aider._

 _Gideon ne mentait pas, il savait que les deux hommes avaient désespérément besoin de soins mentaux, et il voulait qu'ils soient tous deux placés dans un sanatorium où ils pourraient enfin recevoir cette aide, même si cela signifiait aussi les enfermer pour le restant de leurs jours._

 _\- Non ! s'écria Bobby ave véhémence. Rick est le seul qui m'ait jamais aidé, et vous essayez de l'éloigner de moi !_

 _Gideon secoua la tête, et continua :_

 _\- Je veux vous aider, Bobby, venez juste calmement, et personne ne vous fera de mal._

 _\- NON ! Vous mentez ! s'écria-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles._

 _Gideon fut intérieurement stupéfait que deux hommes à peine autonomes aient pu causer tant de dommages dans cette petite ville. Il retourna son attention vers Matheson._

 _\- Rick, je sais que vous voulez uniquement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bobby, s'il vous plaît, rendez-vous tous les deux calmement, ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'il y ait davantage de morts._

 _Leurs armes, déjà pointées vers les deux hommes, se concentrèrent significativement sur eux quand Matheson sortit la sienne._

 _\- Je vais mettre fin à tout ça, dit-il, la voix emplie de folie._

 _Il leva son arme et tira. Trois hommes tombèrent, un ne bougea plus. Gideon visa pendant que les agents s'occupaient des leurs._

 _\- NON ! s'écria Bobby en sautant devant Matheson._

 _Gideon sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge quand la balle qu'il venait de tirer transperça la cage thoracique de Bobby, accompagnée de celles tirées par les agents restants, et une de Matheson lui-même. Ils se figèrent tous quand le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer en un tas ensanglanté aux pieds de son mentor. L'arme s'échappa de la main de Matheson alors que celui-ci tombait à genoux. Les agents gardèrent leurs armes pointées vers lui, et Gideon menotta gravement l'homme, à présent dans un état catatonique. Matheson ne résista pas. Il continua seulement à regarder le corps de la seule personne à laquelle il tenait._

 _Bien des jours plus tard, après la sentence, Matheson alla trouver Gideon._

 _\- Un jour, je vous ferai payer pour ça, Jason Gideon._

 _Les agents l'emmenèrent, et Gideon ne donna jamais aucun crédit à cette menace._

A présent, il le regrettait.

Ses yeux cherchèrent involontairement l'autre SUV, où se trouvaient Morgan, Reid et Prentiss. Il pouvait sentir les coups d'œil inquiets que Rossi et Hotch jetaient de temps en temps vers lui, mais il les ignorait. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Gideon ne parvenait pas à empêcher son esprit de placer Reid au cœur de toutes sortes de catastrophes. Dans son esprit, il revoyait la mort de Bobby, sauf que le malheureux jeune homme se trouvait remplacé par Reid. Il pouvait sentir son esprit glisser…

\- On ne laissera rien lui arriver, promit doucement Rossi, ramenant Gideon de sa terrible rêverie.

Il croisa le regard de l'autre profileur, et le remercia silencieusement pour son intervention opportune. Rossi acquiesça simplement. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot, chacun pris dans ses propres tourments.

Après une petite éternité, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure, dont l'état se dégradait. Depuis la route, elle semblait silencieuse et relativement sans danger, bien qu'elle soit condamnée. Ils avaient cependant vu suffisamment d'horreur pour penser que c'était complètement sans danger.

Avant d'entrer, Hotch les appela tous autour de lui.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler quels sont les enjeux, commença-t-il. Alors, soyez prudents.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur Reid.

\- Reid, prend ceci, et ne va nulle part sans l'avoir avec toi, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un petit appareil muni d'un bouton. Appuie dessus s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, cela nous alertera, et allumera la balise GPS. S'il te plaît, Reid, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferai en temps normal, mais c'est important.

Reid prit l'appareil après seulement un bref moment d'hésitation.

\- C'est promis, assura-t-il en le mettant dans sa poche.

\- Bien. A présent, Morgan et toi, prenez l'étage. Prentiss et Rossi, allez au sous-sol. Gideon et moi, nous prendrons le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils se séparèrent après un hochement de tête, et allèrent à la rencontre des membres de l'équipe de SWAT qui les accompagneraient.

Des cris « FBI » résonnèrent dans la vieille maison, sans rencontrer aucune réponse. Chaque salle fut systématiquement fouillée.

\- Rien au sous-sol, annonça Rossi.

\- Rien ici non plus, répondit Hotch.

\- Rien à l'étage ni au grenier, termina Morgan, un peu découragé.

Une fois certains que Matheson et Hennings n'étaient pas là, ils passèrent la maison au peigne fin, afin de trouver un élément susceptible de leur donner des réponses.

A l'étage, Morgan et Reid fouillèrent sans succès les chambres, puis le grenier.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce type, affirma Morgan après quelques minutes de silence. C'est certain qu'il en a après toi, et pourtant il n'a strictement rien mis en place pour y parvenir.

\- Il a dit qu'il frapperait demain, rappela distraitement Reid en fouillant une vieille armoire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi demain ? réfléchit Morgan à haute voix.

Reid arrêta ses recherches.

\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Bobby, dit-il soudain. C'est très personnel ; il espère trouver la paix en me tuant pour se venger de Gideon.

Morgan le dévisagea.

\- Alors pourquoi nous amener ici ? Est-ce que c'est juste un jeu pour lui ?

\- Je pense, poursuivit Reid. Un jeu qu'il joue pour nous fatiguer, afin qu'au moment de son coup final…

\- Nous soyons trop distraits pour le voir venir, termina Morgan. Exactement comme Garner.

Reid acquiesça, et ses yeux s'assombrirent au souvenir de Randall Garner, de ce qu'il avait fait à l'équipe, et à sa propre fille.

Les deux agents croisèrent alors le regard de l'autre. Toutefois, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot de plus, une explosion ébranla les fondations de la maison. Le sol se fissura et tangua sous leurs pieds, les envoyant tous deux au sol, à genoux. A travers leurs oreillettes, ils purent entendre Hotch appeler les membres de l'équipe, puis le sol céda, et le monde se teinta de noir.

Hotch et Gideon étaient en route pour retrouver Rossi et Prentiss quand l'explosa secoua le bâtiment. Ils tombèrent au sol, et essayèrent de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois en mesure de voir correctement, Hotch se mit à appeler ses collègues. Il obtint une réponse de Rossi et Prentiss, qui allaient bien, même s'ils se retrouvaient piégés, mais rien de Morgan et Reid. Il entendit alors les vieilles poutres gémir et émettre un bruit perçant en tombant dans le feu naissant.

\- Où est Reid ?! cria désespérément Gideon.

\- Jason, Jason ! s'exclama Hotch en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il faut qu'on rejoigne Rossi et Prentiss, Reid a Morgan pour l'aider, et pour l'instant il faut espérer que ce soit suffisant. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui pour le moment.

Bien que Gideon eut l'air prêt à protester, il alla aider Rossi et Prentiss avec Hotch. Heureusement, seule la porte se révéla bloquée, et ils se trouvaient suffisamment éloigné du point de départ de l'explosion pour ne pas être gravement blessés. Avec l'aide de l'équipe du SWAT, ils parvinrent à dégager en partie la porte pour leur permettre de sortir. Toute la maison fut rapidement envahie de fumée, tandis que les flammes consumaient lentement le bâtiment décrépit.

Ils parvinrent à sortir, mais n'avaient toujours aucun signe de Morgan ou Reid. Hotch tenta à nouveau de les contacter, sans succès.

\- Que pensez-vous qui leur soit arrivé ? demanda Prentiss, en grimaçant légèrement alors qu'un auxiliaire médical s'occupait d'une coupure à son front.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hotch.

\- Il faut les trouver, insista Gideon.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais comment ? questionna Rossi. Il nous est impossible de retourner à l'intérieur, les pompiers ont des difficultés à maîtriser les flammes, et…

\- Agents ! appela un des pompiers en agitant son bras revêtu de jaune pour attirer leur attention. Par ici, il faut que vous voyez ça !

En dépit de leurs blessures, les quatre agents accoururent à l'endroit que l'homme indiquait, suivis de plusieurs infirmiers. Quand ils arrivèrent, la vision qui s'offrit à eux les pétrifia. Morgan et Reid reposaient sur le sol, inconscients, côte à côte et en sécurité, loin des flammes. Sur le torse de Reid reposait un mot, et sur celui de Morgan, une balle.

« _Cela aurait été tellement simple, mais il vous reste encore un jour_ » disait la note.

Aussi fort son désir de rouler la note en boule pour la jeter dans les flammes soit-il, Hotch la fit mettre dans un sac afin de la donner à la scientifique. Gideon tentait quant à lui de réveiller Reid, tandis que Prentiss en faisait de même avec Morgan. Après quelques essais, ils se réveillèrent tous deux. Les secours les prirent en charge, et Hotch leur demanda ce dont ils se souvenaient.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, admit Morgan. On était en train de fouiller le grenier quand il y a eu une explosion. Et après ça, on se réveille ici.

\- J'ai senti quelqu'un me porter, ajouta Reid. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Morgan, mais je suppose que je me trompais.

Les deux agents étaient clairement ébranlés de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient si près d'au moins un des unsub, et de la mort, sans s'en être doutés.

\- Nous continuerons plus tard, décida Hotch. Le personnel médical veut que nous allions à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir partir.

Personne ne contesta, et rapidement, ils furent en route pour l'hôpital.

Une fois libéré par les médecins, Gideon chercha son protégé. Reid se trouvait toujours en salle d'examen, et attendait que les résultats des tests arrivent.

\- Gideon, salua le plus jeune.

\- Comment vas-tu, demanda Gideon en le saluant d'un petit sourire.

\- Je pense que je vais bien. Et vous ?

\- Je vais bien, mais moi je ne suis pas tombé du grenier au premier étage.

Il fut coupé par le retour du médecin, qui permit à Reid de partir. Gideon avait l'intention de continuer sa conversation avec Reid mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, l'équipe se regroupa à nouveau.

\- Comment allez-vous tous ? demanda Hotch.

Plusieurs variantes de « bien » lui répondirent.

\- Très bien, alors si Matheson a l'intention de frapper demain, il faut que nous soyons prêt à tout. Quelle importance peut avoir la date de demain pour lui ?

\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son partenaire, proposa Morgan.

\- J'avais presque oublié, murmura Gideon en hochant sinistrement la tête.

\- Alors il n'a pas l'intention de torturer Reid s'il arrive à mettre la main sur lui, songea tout haut Rossi.

\- Non, la cible de sa vengeance, c'est Gideon, confirma Reid en évitant les regards des autres. Je suis seulement le moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Gideon posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Pas si nous avons notre mot à dire, murmura Morgan avec véhémence.

\- Alors, comment on tient Reid éloigné de ces types ? demanda Prentiss. On ne peut pas le garder enfermé quelque part.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Reid et ajouta :

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de toi comme si tu n'étais pas là.

Reid l'ignora, le regard toujours ailleurs.

\- Reid, on ne peut pas te rendre encore plus visible que tu ne l'es déjà, déclara Hotch. Nous ne pouvons pas rester avec toi, peu importe à quel point nous le voudrions. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te placer sous protection rapprochée. Je ne t'oblige pas à rester enfermé chez toi, mais tu ne vas nulle part sans être accompagné par les agents que je vais assigner à ta protection.

Reid demeura silencieux, clairement mécontent de cet arrangement, mais incapable de protester.

\- Je suis désolé, Reid.

\- Non, Hotch, ce n'est pas à cause de vous que tout cela arrive.

\- Reid… commença Gideon.

\- Non, Gideon, ce n'est pas de votre faute non plus, dit-il avant d'ajouter avec un sinistre sourire en coin : je semble naturellement attirer les psychopathes.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hotch, et demanda :

\- Quand aurais-je mes gardes du corps ?

\- Ce soir, quand tu rentreras chez toi.

Reid hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Hotch, je n'aime pas cet arrangement, protesta Morgan.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Prentiss.

\- Je sais, mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui a bien prouvé que nous n'arrivons pas à le protéger nous-mêmes.

Morgan et Prentiss cédèrent à contrecœur. Epuisés, ils retournèrent à leurs bureaux afin de travailler sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Malheureusement, il y avait peu à faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama soudain Prentiss. Aucun de ces types n'est si intelligent, et pourtant ils n'ont pas laissé le moindre élément pouvant nous mener à eux. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient que nous trouvions.

\- Matheson est allé en prison, il se souvient sûrement des procédures qui l'y ont envoyé, suggéra Morgan.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne correspondent pas au profil de deux hommes plutôt désorganisés, contra Prentiss.

\- Peut-être n'avons-nous pas donné suffisamment de crédit à Hennings, songea Reid. Matheson est clairement le dominant, mais peut-être que Hennings est bien plus organisés que nous ne le pensions. Je veux dire, il est allé en prison pour de nombreuses petites condamnations, il devrait en savoir davantage sur la manière dont les preuves conduisent à la prison. Il suit Matheson, tout en prenant des initiatives quand il s'agit de régler les problèmes de ses plans.

Prentiss et Morgan prirent un moment pour digérer l'information. Néanmoins, avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, les gardes du corps de Reid approchèrent.

\- On dirait que ton rendez-vous est là, beau gosse, plaisanta Morgan.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et rassembla ses affaires.

\- A demain Reid, le salua Prentiss quand il sortit de la salle en compagnie de son escorte.

Reid fit un signe de la main sans se retourner, et les deux agents retournèrent à leur travail, sans grande conviction.

Sans cérémonie, Reid laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol de son salon.

\- Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez dans le réfrigérateur…

Le bruit d'un coup puissant le coupa dans sa phrase. Il se retourna, et vit un de ses gardes du corps étendu au sol, tandis que l'autre se tenait au-dessus de lui, son arme en main.

\- Je suis désolé docteur Reid, dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Il faut que je le fasse.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Reid en prenant son arme.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, l'avertit-il avec un signe de tête vers l'homme tombé à ses pieds. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je le ferai si je n'ai pas le choix.

Malgré l'avertissement, Reid n'avait pas encore relâché son arme.

\- Docteur, coopérez, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Alors répondez-moi, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? l'interrogea Reid.

Tout en parlant, il sortait lentement son arme de son étui, espérant que l'homme ne remarquerait pas son geste.

\- Je vous ai dit de laisser votre arme, Docteur, s'écria-t-il.

L'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains alla viser le malheureux étendu au sol.

\- Vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort d'autres innocents sur la conscience, non ?

La vision du couple tué par Tobias Hankel traversa l'esprit de Reid. D'un geste lent, il retira l'étui contenant son arme de sa ceinture, et les fit glisser sur le sol, vers l'agent.

\- Bien, dit ce dernier, avant d'ajouter en voyant Reid lever lentement les mains : très bien, vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans cette situation auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

Reid ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- A présent, si vous venez avec moi sans faire d'histoires, je n'aurais pas à vous faire de mal.

Malgré tout ses efforts, l'agent ne pouvait empêcher sa voix et ses mains de trembler, et Reid se demanda à nouveau la raison de tels actes.

Reid remarqua, sur une table à sa gauche, un vase vide. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait un vase ici, mais en cet instant, il fut heureux qu'il soit là. Tout en activant avec dextérité le traqueur GPS donné par Hotch, Reid plongea désespérément vers le vase, et le lança de toutes ses forces contre son futur ravisseur. Le vase l'atteignit, mais contrairement à ses espoirs, ne l'assomma pas. A la place, il se brisa contre son torse, le rendant furieux.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, Docteur ! s'écria-t-il en pointant à nouveau son arme vers lui.

La dernière chose que Reid entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut la détonation de l'arme ; la dernière chose qu'il vit fut son horloge, affichant fièrement minuit trente.

Une vive douleur embrasa son flanc et l'envoya au sol, où les ténèbres l'étreignirent.

 _Je suis désolé, Gideon…_

* * *

Justwritten7 : Ahah, oui, il est _encore_ traqué ! Que dire, les auteurs adorent le martyriser, ce pauvre Reid. (Et il faut dire, moi aussi, un peu, quand même ^^). Et, oui, je suis assez d'accord pour ta remarque sur le mot "protégé", il m'a fait tiquer aussi.

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Reid ? pas se faire enlever ? Euh... xD Bon allez, plaisanterie à part, merci beaucoup pour la correction, tu avais tout à fait raison c'était un lapsus de ma part, et j'ai modifié le chapitre dès que j'ai eu ta review. N'hésite pas si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir reçu l'appel, tout ce que Gideon put ressentir, fut l'horreur qui paralysait son corps et glaçait le sang dans ses veines. La voix à peine contrôlée de Hotch résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit, répétant ce message tant haï.

\- _Gideon, il a eu Reid._

Des visions de ce dont Matheson était capable continuaient d'apparaître chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux. Des visions de ce que Reid pouvait être en train de subir en cet instant lui retournaient l'estomac. La pensée de ce qui était arrivée à Sarah, et de tout ce que Reid avait déjà vécu continuaient de brûler vivement dans son esprit.

Il voulait désespérément aller rejoindre les autres, aider à trouver le benjamin de l'équipe, seulement, il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il voulait tellement les aider à retrouver l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils, mais la terreur pure de ce qu'il pouvait être en train de subir en cet instant contrait ce désir avec efficacité. C'était comme si Frank était revenu d'entre les morts pour le défier une fois encore. Résolument, il parvint à faire en sorte que son corps obéisse aux ordres de son cœur et de son esprit, et il se mit en route.

 _Tiens bon, Reid, nous arrivons…_

* * *

En reprenant connaissance, Reid découvrit qu'il reposait contre la vitre fraiche d'une voiture en déplacement. Groggy, il s'efforça de se concentrer, et découvrit ainsi que la matinée était bien entamée, et que lui et son ravisseur roulaient toujours. Son flanc droit palpitait ; il pouvait sentir la balle qui se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur de son corps, bien qu'il ait été suffisamment soigné pour que le saignement s'arrête.

Il leva la tête et se tourna vers son kidnappeur. Cet homme était un agent du bureau, un collègue, et la raison d'un tel acte demeurait un mystère aux yeux de Reid.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit laconiquement le conducteur. Je ne suis pas plus heureux que vous de faire ça, mais il le faut.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont ma petite fille, Molly, répondit-il à voix basse. Elle a sept ans. Ils se sont arrangés pour la prendre avant que je ne vienne la chercher à l'école, et ont laissé une note me disant que je la retrouverais à condition de vous amener à eux.

\- Pourquoi n'en avez-vous parlé à personne ? demanda Reid, tout en vérifiant que le traqueur était toujours sur lui, ce qui, par chance, était le cas.

\- Ils m'ont dit de ne pas le faire, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils tiendront parole ? contra Reid.

\- Ils ont ma petite fille ! s'écria son ravisseur. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, et j'irais au bout du monde pour elle si je le devais.

A présent, Reid voyait un père désespéré et effrayé pour la vie de sa fille, et non un assaillant anonyme.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Steve Johnson. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça.

\- Je le sais.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à une ferme d'apparence modeste, quelque part au plus profond de la campagne de Virginie, sans voisins, et à des kilomètres de toute ville. Parfaite pour un duo de sadiques psychotiques.

Johnson amena Reid jusqu'au porche, où Matheson et Hennings attendaient. Ce dernier tenait une petite fille blonde dans ses bras massifs. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux bruns tandis qu'elle tentait de réprimer ses sanglots.

\- Je l'ai, maintenant, rendez-moi ma fille, exigea Johnson.

\- Amenez-le ici, ordonna Matheson. Et ensuite, vous pourrez avoir votre gamine.

Reid fut amené à contrecœur en haut des marches et poussé vers Hennings, qui relâcha sa prise sur Molly. La petite fille, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, sauta dans les bras de son père. Reid regarda la réunion avec appréhension, craignant la manière dont cela allait se terminer.

Alors que Johnson et sa fille revenaient vers leur voiture, Matheson les interpella.

\- Attendez.

Johnson s'arrêta, et poussa sa fille derrière lui. Matheson leva une arme et la pointa vers lui.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laissez partir et révéler à tout le monde où je me trouve…

\- Non ! s'écria Reid en faisant un mouvement brusque vers l'avant, qui le libéra de la prise de Hennings.

Il plaqua Matheson au sol au moment où celui-ci appuya sur la gâchette. La balle passa à coté de Johnson et Molly sans les toucher.

\- PARTEZ ! ordonna Reid en se battant à la fois contre Matheson et Hennings.

Johnson ne perdit pas davantage de temps. Il prit sa fille et monta dans la voiture. Quand Matheson parvint à se libérer de Reid et tira, ils étaient déjà hors de portée, et en dépit de sa propre situation, Reid se sentit incroyablement soulagé de les voir s'échapper.

Hennings le releva sans effort. Reid ne se débattit pas ; même s'il souhaitait se battre, il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter. Matheson se releva à son tour et rentra d'un pas furieux dans le bâtiment, docilement suivit par Hennings.

Il jeta Reid au sol d'une salle vide et dépourvue de fenêtres. Matheson apparut, muni d'un tasseau en bois, qu'il abattit sans merci sur l'estomac exposé de Reid. Le choc le priva d'air, sa blessure le lança de plus belle, et la douleur qui en résulta fut si intense qu'il ne put émettre le moindre son, seulement un faible hoquet. Matheson l'abattit encore et encore, sans que sa rage ne faiblisse jamais. Reid se replia sur lui-même comme il put afin de se protéger contre les coups, criant et hoquetant de douleur. Pendant toute la durée du supplice, ni Matheson ni Hennings ne prononcèrent le moindre mot.

Quand ce fut enfin terminé, Matheson jeta négligemment la planche de coté et recula pour admirer son œuvre.

\- Gideon doit voir ce qui t'arrive, dit-il finalement. Il faut qu'il ressente le profond désespoir de savoir ce qui est en train de t'arriver tout en étant incapable de l'arrêter.

\- C'est ce que vous avez ressentit quand cet homme a tué votre femme ? fit Reid d'une voix rauque. Il l'a torturée, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ne pouviez pas l'arrêter, vous étiez trop faible pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal.

\- La ferme !

\- Et c'est aussi ce que vous avez ressentit avec Bobby ? Vous saviez comment il était, continua Reid en espérant que cela fonctionne. Une part de vous savait que ce que vous faisiez était mal, mais vous ne pouviez pas arrêter. Vous saviez que Bobby finirait par mourir, mais vous ne pouviez pas arrêter. Est-ce que Hennings le sait ? Vous avez l'intention de l'utiliser comme vous avez utilisé Bobby, vous voulez même probablement le tuer vous-même, car il faisait partie de ceux qui maltraitaient Bobby.

\- J'ai dit, la ferme ! cria Matheson en lui donnant un violent coup de pied à la tête.

Il se tourna en suite vers Hennings et aboya :

\- Fait-lui ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne le tue pas.

Ceci dit, il sortit vivement de la pièce. La vision troublée par les coups, Reid suivit Hennings des yeux, craignant la suite des événements, tout en étant fier de lui. Il avait vu le doute dans le regard de Hennings, et la peur dans celui de Matheson. Bien que fort, ce dernier restait bien plus vieux que Hennings, et il ne serait pas capable de lui faire face. Reid se raccrocha à cette pensée alors que Hennings le frappait sans merci.

* * *

Quand Gideon pénétra dans l'open-space, celui-ci était en effervescence. Ses anciens collègues se dépêchaient de faire le bilan de ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, Hotch les appela dans la salle de conférence.

\- Comment avez-vous pu le renvoyer chez lui ? demanda Morgan.

\- J'étais certain que Matheson nous observait, et ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de réaliser qu'il restait avec toi ou avec moi. J'espérais ainsi le prendre de court. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un agent se retournerait ainsi contre nous, répondit Hotch avec lassitude.

\- Il s'avère que Johnson ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré, dit Prentiss en faisant glisser un sac de preuve sur la table. Les agents qui ont fouillé sa maison ont trouvé ça.

Rossi se pencha pour le prendre, et lut à haute voix :

\- _Johnson, mon partenaire et moi avons votre fille. Vous nous apporterez l'ASS Dr. Reid à tout prix si vous voulez la revoir. N'en parlez à personne, et venez seul. Suivez les instructions et vous reverrez votre précieuse fille._

\- Ca explique pourquoi, mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment à trouver Reid, râla Morgan.

\- Garcia le cherche, répondit Hotch. Au moins, il a toujours le traqueur sur lui.

\- Alors pourquoi ne savons-nous pas où il emmène Reid ? questionna Rossi.

\- Le signal est faible et elle a du mal à se verrouiller dessus, mais nous savons qu'ils vont vers le sud, et une fois que le signal sera suffisamment fort, elle pourra déterminer la localisation exacte.

\- Alors on attend ? s'écria Morgan.

\- J'en ai bien peur, confirma Hotch.

* * *

Une heure passa péniblement tandis qu'ils attendaient que Garcia trouve le lieu exact. Pendant l'attente, chacun imaginait le cauchemar que pouvait vivre le plus jeune d'entre eux, Gideon en particulier. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit : ce qui était arrivé en Géorgie, et les tourments subis par Reid faisaient écho dans sa mémoire.

JJ entra soudain dans la pièce, un ordinateur dans les mains.

\- Vous devez voir ça, dit-elle.

Tout le monde se regroupa devant l'ordinateur qui affichait le visage bouleversé de Garcia.

\- Je viens de recevoir ça en email, parvint-elle à dire, étranglée par les larmes.

Elle appuya sur quelques touches et une vidéo apparut. La voix de Matheson se fit entendre au-dessus des images violentes de la vidéo.

\- Non, non ! s'écria Garcia en arrière-plan. Non, s'il vous plaît, pas encore !

\- Bonjour Jason, bonjour BAU, salua-t-il en frappant brutalement Reid avec une latte en bois. Ne vous embêtez pas à traquer ça, vous n'arriverez pas à me trouver. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le Docteur Reid souffre beaucoup. J'espère que vous savez que vous auriez pu éviter ça, Jason, il y a longtemps. Je veux que vous me retrouviez, mais seulement quand je le voudrais. Je ne vais pas le tuer pour l'instant, vous serez là quand ce sera le cas. En attendant, j'ai hâte à notre prochaine rencontre.

La vidéo se termina sur Hennings donnant un dernier coup au corps inconscient de Reid, avant de partir.

\- Je vais le tuer, gronda Morgan.

Le visage de Garcia réapparut sur l'écran.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, j'ai enfin réussit à déterminer l'endroit où se trouve Reid. Il est tout au sud de la Virginie, je vous envoie l'adresse.

\- Merci Garcia, dit Morgan.

\- Bonne chance, répondit-elle.

\- Maintenant que nous savons où aller, ne perdons pas de temps.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient installés dans l'avion de l'aéroport le plus proche. Tout en décollant, chacun priait pour qu'ils arrivent à temps.

* * *

Reid se réveilla, une douleur lancinante dans tout le corps, et son coté saignant à nouveau. Il grogna quand son cerveau encore endormit en vint à la conclusion que sa blessure s'était rouverte. A en juger par la petite flaque et la traînée de sang séchée sur son flanc, le saignement diminuait au moins en intensité. Il bougea lentement et précautionneusement chacun de ses membres, vérifiant sa liberté de mouvement, et espérant déterminer l'étendue des dégâts. Par chance, il pouvait toujours tout bouger, et se lever.

Il fit le tour de sa petite prison avec précaution, étirant ses muscles courbaturés et douloureux, et permettant au sang de circuler correctement dans ses membres. Il était à peu près certain qu'il avait des blessures internes. A quel point était-ce grave, il l'ignorait, mais au moins, il parvenait à respirer et à se déplacer sans cracher du sang, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne voulait même pas songer à l'aspect que devait désormais avoir son visage.

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses blessures, Reid se mit à examiner sa prison. Il ne s'agissait que d'une petite pièce à l'intérieur d'une vieille maison, avec une lourde porte pour l'y garder enfermé. Elle était également pourvue d'une fenêtre, néanmoins Reid n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir par là. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de barreaux, elle était petite et un peu trop haute.

Reid regarda par la fenêtre, et put voir une vieille ferme, petite et délabrée, entourée de champs et cernée par une forêt dense. Frénétiquement, Reid chercha dans sa poche le traqueur que Hotch lui avait donné. Il le trouva enfin, craquelé par endroit, mais fonctionnant toujours. Il espéra que le signal soit suffisamment fort pour que Garcia réussisse à le tracer...

* * *

Dès leur arrivée au petit aéroport, JJ les guida vers un groupe d'agents qui attendaient près de l'entrée.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jareau et voici les agents spéciaux superviseurs Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, et Jason Gideon.

\- Daniels, se présenta le shérif en lui serrant la main. J'ai préparé une équipe du SWAT pour vous, avec quelques hommes à moi, mais nous sommes un petit département et je ne peux pas me séparer de beaucoup d'hommes.

\- Cela ira, merci, intervint Hotch. Nous voulons juste ramener notre agent et mettre ces deux là hors d'état de nuire pour de bon.

\- Très bien, fit Daniels en les amenant vers les SUV. Je ressentirais la même chose si c'était un de mes hommes. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider.

\- Merci, répondit sincèrement Hotch.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à destination, pas un mot ne fut ajouté.

* * *

Dans le véhicule, Gideon ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver à Reid, ou de se demander s'il était seulement encore en vie. Il ne voulait pas reprendre ce métier, il ne comprenait toujours pas le monde qui l'entourait, cependant il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à Reid maintenant. Bien qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'apporterait rien de bon sur le terrain, aujourd'hui, il pouvait au moins être présent pour le jeune homme.

\- Hé, il va s'en sortir, le rassura Morgan. Nous allons le ramener.

\- Je l'espère, murmura Gideon.

* * *

Pendant que Reid essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir de sa prison, et que ses amis se dépêchaient de venir le secourir, Matheson et Hennings se disputaient ardemment dans la pièce voisine. Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rejoint pour me faire tuer par des flics ! hurla Hennings.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, le rassura Matheson.

\- Tu as l'intention de me tuer ? demanda amèrement son complice.

\- Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit, c'est une ruse de profileur.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on devrait s'attirer autant de problème pour ce gamin, grogna Hennings.

Reid put entendre des pas lourds diminuer graduellement d'intensité, et présuma que l'un des deux partait. Il se sentait presque calme, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Matheson.

\- Et bien, docteur Reid, je crois que vous avez raison, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Comment ?

\- Je veux que cela s'arrête. Je voulais que ça s'arrête pour Bobby aussi. Maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça et prendre ma revanche sur le dernier des bourreaux de Bobby.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

\- Ce que vous avez dit, ça m'a fait réaliser que vous aviez raison.

\- Punir Gideon n'y mettra pas fin, cela clora uniquement votre part du cercle vicieux, tenta de le raisonner Reid.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

\- Blesser les autres comme vous l'avez été ne résoudra rien, cela ne fera qu'alimenter le cycle.

\- Je m'en fiche ! cria Matheson en s'avançant brusquement vers Reid.

Toutefois, le profileur s'y attendait. Il l'esquiva et courut aussi rapidement qu'il put, c'est-à-dire relativement lentement, vers la porte. Il parvint à sortir et se crut libre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hennings l'attrape et l'enferme entre ses bras massifs. Reid se débattit, mais cela ne servait à rien. Matheson surgit par la porte.

\- Emmène-l…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'arrivée de cinq véhicules, desquels sortirent l'équipe de Reid, des agents locaux et le SWAT, leurs armes prêtes à être utilisées. Reid n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son équipe.

En réponse, Matheson sortit une arme et la plaça contre sa tempe.

\- Un pas de plus, et je lui explose la cervelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon n'avait jamais été de ceux qui croient aux vieux clichés, tels que le sang se glaçant dans les veines en réponse à quelque chose d'horrible. Pourtant, c'est précisément ce qui se passait. Non seulement il sentit effectivement son sang se glacer quand le canon de l'arme fut placé contre la tête de Reid, mais sa respiration se bloqua et il aurait pu jurer que son cœur s'était arrêté.

\- Rick Matheson, appela Hotch. Vous êtes cerné, c'est terminé.

\- Non c'est pas terminé ! cria l'homme en proie au délire. Ca sera terminé quand il mourra !

\- Qui ? Reid ? Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, tenta de le raisonner Hotch.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, Hotch, tenta Gideon à voix basse.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Jason, refusa Hotch sèchement.

\- Il n'écoutera aucun d'entre nous, contra Gideon. Et c'est moi qu'il veut blesser, pas Reid. Laisse-moi lui parler jusqu'à ce que les snipers soient en place.

Hotch ne dit rien, et regarda l'homme qui tenait en joue son plus jeune agent. Autour de lui, son équipe observait la manière dont évoluait la situation, embarrassée. Il pouvait sentir la rage de Morgan, et son envie de foncer tête baissée vers l'homme qui avait blessé son ami, les larmes silencieuses de JJ, la nervosité de Prentiss et son regard perçant dans son dos, et Rossi qui le regardait, impassible, mais le regard plus que parlant.

\- D'accord, mais soit prudent, acquiesça Hotch.

Gideon s'avança d'un pas lent, et leva les mains.

\- Bonjour Jason, fit joyeusement Matheson, comme s'il saluait un vieil ami. Cela fait bien trop longtemps depuis notre dernière discussion.

L'arme ne quitta pas la tempe de Reid.

\- Pas assez longtemps, répondit Gideon d'une voix neutre.

\- Je vous ai contrarié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas stupide, Rick.

\- Alors ce gamin maigrichon a bien de l'importance à vos yeux.

\- Laissez-le en dehors de ça, Rick, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Non, déclara catégoriquement Matheson, une pointe de tension perçant dans sa voix autrement aimable.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous m'avez fait du mal, il n'y a plus grand-chose que vous puissiez me faire, Rick, contra Gideon avec douceur. Je l'ai même regardé mourir. Il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez me faire, Rick.

\- Si je le tue maintenant, vous ne pourrez rien faire pour le ramener, ricana Matheson en s'apprêtant à tirer.

Le cœur de Gideon se serra à la vue des blessures et du sang qui couvrait le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

\- Tuez-moi, Rick, cela fait des années que vous en rêvez, le défia Gideon en écartant ses bras.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être impliqué, et ne portait donc pas de gilet. Il ignora le regard horrifié que Reid leva vers lui. Peu importe les conséquences, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce fou tuer Reid.

Matheson s'immobilisa, et l'arme glissa légèrement. Il sembla prendre l'offre en considération, et jaugeait Gideon du regard.

\- Pourquoi seriez-vous prêt à mourir pour lui ? Vous ne pouvez même pas être sûr que je ne finirais pas par le tuer quand même.

\- J'en suis tout à fait sûr, Rick, répondit Gideon d'un air suffisant. Si vous me tirez dessus, vous n'aurez pas le temps de tuer Reid.

Il croisa alors le regard du jeune agent, et il afficha un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? grogna Morgan avec frustration.

\- Il essaye de gagner un peu de temps, répondit brièvement Hotch.

\- Il va se faire tuer, siffla Prentiss, la peur rendant ses mots abrupts.

\- Donne lui du temps, conseilla Rossi, bien qu'il reste prêt à tirer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Vous tuer, Jason ? fit Matheson d'une voix trainante.

L'arme quitta Reid pour viser Gideon.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Avant que l'arme ne soit totalement levée, Reid décida d'agir.

Il inspira aussi profondément que possible, gonflant sa cage thoracique et affaiblissant la prise de Hennings. Il expira alors rapidement et se baissa pour échapper aux bras puissants. Il remercia mentalement Morgan de lui avoir appris ce tour, puis percuta Matheson.

Le coup partit malgré tout, et Gideon tomba au sol alors que son équipe et la police locale accouraient, leurs armes pointées sur les deux assassins.

Reid, sur Matheson, sentit quelqu'un le soulever et l'étendre doucement sur le dos. Il sentit des mains le parcourir frénétiquement pour chercher un pouls, et l'origine du sang.

\- Reid ? entendit-il quelqu'un appeler.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'il les avait fermé. Le visage inquiet de Morgan apparut au-dessus de lui.

\- Vous les avez ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui gamin, répondit doucement Morgan. Hotch a eu Matheson, et Rossi, Hennings. Je ne pense pas qu'ils revoient un jour l'extérieur d'une cellule.

\- Et Gideon ? demanda Reid, proche de la panique en se souvenant avoir vu son mentor tomber au sol.

\- Doucement, gamin, le calma Morgan. Prentiss et JJ sont avec lui.

Il jeta un regard au trio. Prentiss lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- On dirait qu'il a été touché au bras, il ira bien, Reid.

Celui-ci sentit un soulagement si profond que cela l'étourdit. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, irrité, quand Morgan le frappa au visage.

\- Ne t'endors pas maintenant, beau gosse, dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Reid se battait pour rester conscient, mais il perdit la bataille quand on l'amena finalement dans l'ambulance.

* * *

Gideon attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de Reid avec le reste de ses anciens collègues. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient, et ils ne savaient toujours rien. Le bras de Gideon avait été soigné, et il avait donc pu rejoindre ses amis. Au début, ils avaient parlé un peu, mais à présent, personne ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le silence.

Morgan avait appelé Garcia pour lui apprendre qu'ils avaient attrapé Hennings et Matheson, mais que Reid allait mal ; et il faisait désormais les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. JJ avait appelé Will, puis s'était assise à coté de Prentiss. Depuis, les deux agents étreignaient la main de l'autre. Hotch était également assis, la tête plongé dans les mains, et attendait en silence. Rossi, regardait alternativement ses coéquipiers, et l'horloge. Gideon, enfin, était piégé dans son enfer personnel.

En dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image du passage à tabac de Reid. Il se tourmentait lui-même en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment, y compris lors de la première affaire avec Matheson. Il repensait à la moindre de ses décision, et se demandait s'il aurait pu agir d'une autre manière. Il se demandait si Reid resterait au FBI, après ça. Il se demandait si Reid allait ne serait-ce que survivre. Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps qu'on ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle…

L'approche de Rossi coupa le fil de ses pensées. L'autre profileur s'assit à ses cotés, et l'espace de quelques minutes, ses yeux se posèrent partout sauf sur lui.

\- Je sais combien cela doit être difficile pour toi, Jason, seulement tu ne peux pas remettre en question chaque décision que tu as prise. Tu serais injuste envers Reid tout en t'infligeant une souffrance inutile.

Finalement, Rossi se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tu n'es absolument pas responsable des blessures de Reid. C'est Matheson qu'il faut blâmer. Il t'a pris pour cible, ainsi que Reid, et cela fait de lui le seul coupable.

Gideon ne dit rien, ni ne fit quoi que ce soit pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Rossi haussa simplement les épaules et regarda une fois de plus l'horloge. Après quelques instants, cependant, Gideon se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci Dave, murmura-t-il.

Rossi inclina la tête et reporta son attention sur l'horloge.

Après une éternité, un médecin arriva pour leur parler.

* * *

Reid allait s'en remettre. Il bénéficierait d'un long congé maladie et aurait sans aucun doute besoin de ses amis pour se remettre du traumatisme subi, mais il s'en remettrait totalement. Dès que les mots franchirent les lèvres du médecin, les membres de l'équipe se détendirent ; ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux. Il était réveillé et réclamait leur présence, et le docteur les autorisa à lui rendre visite, mais pas plus de quelques minutes.

Morgan fut le premier à franchir la porte, avec un grand sourire.

\- Hé, gamin, le salua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Salut, parvint à répondre Reid, faiblement.

Il leur fut douloureux de le voir ainsi, l'air si frêle et vulnérable dans ce lit d'hôpital, et relié à plusieurs machines.

\- Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose de ce genre, le gronda JJ en s'asseyant à coté de lui, sur le lit.

\- J'essaierai, promit-il.

Ils furent soulagés de constater que, bien qu'il ait été roué de coups, ses yeux ne contenaient pas cette ombre persistante qu'ils y avaient vu après l'affaire Hankel. Ses yeux marron suivirent Gideon, quand celui-ci s'approcha du lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, incapable de le regarder en face.

\- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Reid, tout aussi doucement.

Les autres se reculèrent discrètement contre les murs de la chambre, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Reid, je suis tellement désolé… commença Gideon, avant que Reid ne l'interrompe.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit-il fermement. Ce n'est pas exactement dans ces conditions que je voulais vous revoir, mais cela aurait pu être pire.

Gideon le regarda pendant un instant, bouche bée, avant d'être secoué d'un petit rire. Reid sourit en voyant la culpabilité disparaître des yeux de son mentor.

\- Non, ce n'est pas non plus ainsi que je prévoyais de te revoir, dit ce dernier en riant.

Plus sérieusement, il croisa le regard de Reid, et ajouta :

\- Spencer, si je pouvais choisir qui je voudrais pour fils, ce serait toi. Je suis si fier de toi.

Reid sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter en répondant :

\- Merci, Gideon.

Le reste de l'équipe se rassembla une fois de plus autour du lui, rassuré de voir que chacun allait bien, et savourant la réunion avec un ami très cher. Il leur faudrait faire beaucoup d'effort pour guérir, mais, bientôt, pour chacun d'eux, ces derniers jours feraient simplement partie de l'Histoire.

* * *

Et voilà, Histoire est terminée. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Et plus généralement, que pensez-vous de Gideon ? Et lui pardonnez-vous son départ ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis !

Concernant les prochaines publications, vendredi et dimanche il y aura deux one-shot ; et mercredi en huit je commencerai à poster "horrible halloween", une fanfiction de 17 chapitres. (Je rappelle d'ailleurs que mon twitter, malohkeh_ , vous tiens au courant des traductions en cours et à venir ;) )

A très bientôt !


End file.
